


Scout

by herainab



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, In denial about their feelings, Nieces and Nephews, Puppy raising, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herainab/pseuds/herainab
Summary: Prompt 79: Everlark roommates where Peeta brings a puppy home. Of course Katniss hates it… or so she says…Written for the 2018 Spring Edition of the Everlark Fic Exchange





	Scout

I sneak through the front door, hanging my coat and bag up on the hook and kicking my shoes off. He’s home. And even if I didn’t see his car parked out the front, I can always feel his presence. Feel his warmth. It’s one of the best things about coming home. It’s not some hostile rental that I come home to every afternoon, it’s home. He’s made it a home.

My years spent in the woods alert me that he’s in the kitchen and I tiptoe in behind him to sneak up on him.

He's leaning on the counter, his elbows resting on the marble and scrolling through a page on his phone. An animal shelter page. He's been talking for weeks now about getting a dog or a puppy and I've refused. It's another mouth to feed and I've turned off pets since having Satan himself for a cat. The ugly old thing Prim brought home. I couldn't say no, couldn't resist her big blue eyes as she pleaded to keep him and I told her she had to care for him. Which she did for the most part but it was enough to turn me off another pet.

"I told you I don't want a dog." I tell him. He almost jumps through the roof and quickly hides his phone like he was caught looking at porn. I would have preferred it to be porn.

“You have to stop creeping up on.” He tells me, his hand on his heart.

“Peeta, we had this discussion.”

“I know, Katniss but they are so many in the shelter waiting to be adopted.”

“Don’t play that card.”

“It’s my house.” He reminds me.

“Have fun finding another roommate.” I throw over my shoulder as I head down to my bedroom. I was only joking. I didn’t really want to move out because he’s been the best roommate and landlord these last five years.

“Stop being dramatic.” He calls after me.

I kick off my work clothes, shimmying into yoga pants and a sweater, throwing my hair up into a bun and pull a pair of bed socks on my feet to pad around the apartment.

He's had a rough couple of months. We both have actually. But I give him the medal for the shittiest year so far having found his fiance in bed with her work colleague on their anniversary. He suspected it but let it go until he saw it for himself. We both witnessed it in action and I wish we hadn't.

And the colleague happened to be the guy I was dating. I got the sleaze vibe from him, just didn't suspect he'd be that guy to sleep with an engaged woman.

Then a few weeks later his father was admitted to hospital with a bad winter flu and it was later found he was in liver failure and awaiting a transplant. None of the boys were a match and he went on the transplant list. Peeta has hardly been home the last few weeks, sitting bedside and watching over his father and praying for a miracle.

Which came just two weeks ago and his father is on the mend, recovering now from home and counting his lucky stars. Peeta has never been so grateful for the gift of extended life for his father and a new lease on life.

And I've noticed how Peeta's behavior has changed to replicate that life if short and not leave any goals or dreams wasted.

So a puppy wouldn’t be a bad idea but I’m still playing bad cop for now. I just didn’t want him to rush into an impulse decision and actually sit on the idea for a little while.

He always tries to persuade me, showing me pictures of his childhood dogs, his mischievous Beagle, the loopy Labrador and the mutt that he claims basically raised him. A Great Dane cross Ridgeback that his father rescued from being destroyed. Peeta claims, Red taught him how to walk, kept him out from underneath his parents' feet, never let him walk too far and would also protect him and saved Peeta from being abducted one day at the park. Red was part of the family and slept beside Peeta right until the day he died when Peeta was just 9.

And I know Peeta wants a loyal pet when he has children much like his beloved, Red. Or even Spot the Beagle and Shady the labrador.

He’s made us a simple dinner of chicken and roast veggies and we sit up on the couch watching a reality show we’ve become addicted too despite our constant remarks about reality shows being ridiculous. We share a bottle of wine and settle in for the night.

The commercials come on and I pray that toilet paper one with the trio of Labrador puppies doesn't come on air.

And it does.

“I can’t get over how cute their faces are.” Peeta coos. “Look at them.”

“You’re making me seem like a monster.” I scowl and watch the screen. They were cute, the chubby rolls and paws too big for them and the little faces but I wasn’t stupid. They grew up and needed a lot of work.

“We don’t have to adopt a lab, we can look at others in the shelter.” He reassures me.

“Peeta.” I groan. “Can we at least think about it?”

“Ok.” He agrees.

“I just don’t understand though why people put themselves through that heartache of owning a pet for them to leave them so soon. They don’t live as long as humans. It’s just heartbreaking loving something and it leaving you so soon. I mean, you’re still hurt over the death of your dogs.”

“It’s unconditional love, Katniss.” He tells me. “They teach you so much about living life and living it to the fullest. Dogs just are these wonderful creatures that aren’t our whole lives but make our lives whole. They love you, don’t judge you or let you down. You know they’ll be there when you return home, tails wagging and smiles on their faces.” He tears up. “I don’t expect you to understand because you’ve never owned a dog. Just, you wait.”

“Peeta, don’t get all soppy with me.”

“I will.” He smiles at me. “Until you finally say yes.”

I roll my eyes at him and push his pouting face away from my own playfully. “You’re still making me seem like I’m the devil.”

“You are because you’re a cat person.” He teases, poking my side.

“I am not a cat person.”

“Not what Prim tells me.”

"She promised me she'd take care of that cat, not my fault it lived until it was 16 and she moved on to college."

He laughs. “Cat lover.”

“Am not.”

“You so are. Cat’s are satan and aren’t people persons, just like you.”

“I like people.”

“Not really.” He laughs.

“Leave me alone or I’ll never agree to a puppy.”

“Fine, I’ll shut up, cat lover.” He pokes me and chants ‘cat lover’ over and over until I’m on my back in hysterics and him tickling my sides as he leans over my body.

We stop, look at each other for a while. I lick my lips, prepare myself for his lips to be on mine as I close my eyes but I feel him sit up, pulling me up with him as the show has returned from commercial break.

We don’t speak for the rest of the evening and I go to bed feeling this weird knot in my stomach. Is it a knot of rejection? A knot of anticipation?

I don’t know.

* * *

 

He’s home before me the following week but I can sense something has changed.

“Peeta?” I call out.

He steps out of his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He looks like he’s been into the cookie jar and caught by his mother. He’s either got a girl in the room or something else.

“What have you done?”

“Nothing.” He says.

“Why’d you shut your door?”

“I don’t want you seeing your birthday present.” He tells me.

"You're never this organized for my birthday."

“Bullshit.”

“Peeta?”

“It’s nothing.” He tells me. “Go get changed and I’ll make a start on dinner. Carbonara?” He asks me.

I nod. I knew he could win me over with his creamy pasta dish.

_“Woof!”_

“What was that?” I ask him.

“Nothing.”

“Peeta, seriously?”

“No, it’s nothing. Go get changed.” He tells me, pushing me towards my bedroom.

I shake my head at him and go into my bedroom. He disappears back into his own and I hear him talking. It’s muffled through the walls but I know it’s not a phone conversation. He’s cooing to something or someone.

_“Who’s a good girl?”_

I give up, push open his bedroom door and find him seated on the floor, surrounded by puppy things.

And sitting beside him is this black puppy, with big droopy ears, feathered fur that curls and big paws and this doe face.

Peeta's face goes wide and he picks up the puppy in his arms that has a multicolored bandana around its neck.

“Peeta, we didn’t decide to do this yet.” I scold him in a quiet voice. I didn’t want to startle the puppy.

“I’m sorry, I saw her up for adoption and she was all alone and I couldn’t help myself.”

“Peeta, you adopted a puppy.”

“I know.” He claims, wondering if he’s made a bad decision. “But look how cute she is.” He tells me, holding up the beautiful black pup. “She’s wearing a bandana.”

“Peeta, don’t make me feel bad by using the puppy. Or showing off how stylish she looks with a bandana on.”

“I’m not taking her back.”

“What?”

“Katniss, I can’t be that person who adopts a puppy and takes it back. I can’t be that person. It’d be like abandoning my child.”

“Peeta, it’s a dog.”

He covers the pup’s ears. “She is not just a dog, she’s a part of the family now.”

I roll my eyes and scowl. “I’m not getting up every two hours to take her to the toilet or walking her or feeding her. That’s on you.”

“Just hold her.”

I obliged, sitting on his bed and taking the puppy.

And I melt but I can’t let him know. I have to remain pissed and annoyed with him for going through with this when I knew he would without my permission.

The pup kisses my cheek and I want to nuzzle her and place kisses all on her face.

“She’s a flat-coat retriever.” He tells me. “So basically a black golden retriever.” He smiles. “She was the last of her litter.”

“So you got the runt?” I ask him.

“They told me she wasn’t the runt, she was just quiet and did her own thing.”

“You’re puppy proofing this house after dinner.”

“I know.”

“And picking up her poop.”

“I am.”

“Good. Does she have a name?”

“I was thinking, Scout.”

I look at the pup and she looks up at me almost smiling like she agrees. “Hi, Scout.”

“We’ve got a winner.” Peeta coos making an exit for the door. “I’ll start on dinner.”

“What am I to do with, Scout?”

“Bond with her.” He shrugs his shoulders and leaves his bedroom.

I can see the bags of items that are unpacked full of gear for her. Toys, collars, clothes, bedding, food, and treats.

And whilst Peeta is out of the room, I bond with Scout, pepper her tiny face in kisses and nuzzle her face.

“You’re so beautiful.” I whisper to her. “But don’t let Peeta know that I think that. It’ll be our little secret.”

* * *

 

Scouts first night is a long night. She cries from her crate all night long. I hear Peeta wake up every hour to take her outside and hear him try to settle her. I don’t give in, rolling over, placing my pillow over my head and try to sleep.

He doesn't go into work early like usual and drags his feet around the house with Scout trailing behind him, chasing his pajama pants.

“Scout!” He scolds.

I hand him my coffee and he takes it. Usually not one to drink coffee of a morning but obviously he needs it today.

“Long night?”

“Yeah, it’ll get better.” He tells me, leaning down to pick up Scout. “Won’t it, Scout?”

She wags her tail and chews at his hand.

“Hope you bought lots of chew toys.” I say.

“I think I bought out half the store.” He yawns. “I was going to take her round to the kids this afternoon, do you want to come?”

I enjoyed seeing his niece and nephews and they would go crazy over the new puppy. Over Uncle Peeta’s puppy.

“Sure but I’m making my point that I didn’t want her.”

"How dare you speak about poor Scout like that. Don't listen to her, Scouty." He coos to her, placing a kiss on her face.

This dog was going to be so spoilt. I could already see it.

“Don’t worry. I’m taking her to Puppy preschool and later to obedience classes. I want the world’s most behaved dog.” He assures me. “But for now, it’s all about puppy kisses and snuggles.”

I roll my eyes and grab my toast that has popped but look over my shoulder, watching the two of them bonding with each other. I can already sense how happy Peeta is.

* * *

"She's not going to fit at our feet in a washing basket for much longer." I tell him as he drives across town to Jayson's, his eldest brother's house. Usually, on a Tuesday afternoon, his wife Jana watched his other brother's kids. There was usually a brood of 4 kids running around and two babies watching on.

“I know. I’m going to get her a harness but I don’t want to waste money when she’s going to grow quickly.” He tells me as he turns the corner.

Scout watches me from the basket with a curious look on her face. I want to lean down and scratch her chin but Peeta will see this. And me agreeing to go to his brothers was pushing it. I just wanted to see the nieces and nephews and their excitement over the new pup and to cuddle the two babies.

I’ve watched the kids grow up. Holding them as newborns to holding their hands when they first were walking to sometimes babysitting them and going to recitals and little league games. They almost saw me as an unofficial aunt.

Peeta carries Scout inside and we can hear the kids running and playing throughout the house and yard. With the weather warming up, the kids were making use of the warmer afternoons.

“Oh, you brought her round!” Jana exclaims. She’s got her youngest, Wade on her hip. “Scout you are cuter than the pictures.” She coos, leaning down to kiss Scout’s head. “Look Wade, puppy.”

Wade coos, dribbles and gurgles as Scout licks his hand. He giggles as Scout kisses him.

“Did that tickle?” Peeta coos, tickling his youngest nephew. “Should I show the kids?”

"I want to film this." Jana tells him and hands me, Wade. Baby Piper is the bouncer.

“Hi, cutie.” I greet Wade, kissing his forehead. “And look at you, Pipes, you are cute too.”

I manage to get Piper out of her bouncer and follow Peeta and Jana outside.

“Kids, I have someone I’d like you to meet.” Peeta announces. “You have to be nice and quiet and calm though.”

The four kids come rushing over and sit at their uncle’s feet. They are so smitten with their uncle and do whatever he asks. And Peeta introduces Scout to the four of them.

“This is Scout.”

"Oh, she's so cute." Ella exclaims, scrunching up her face and squeezing her hands together in pure joy.

“Look at her bandana.” Joel points out. “She’s cute, Uncle Peeta.”

"Well, you should tell Aunt Katniss that because she doesn't think so." He tells them, still holding onto Scout.

“Aunt Katniss.” Little Cooper scowls, shaking his head.

“Don’t turn me into the bad guy.” I tell Peeta.

“It’s true.” He winks at them. “She doesn’t want a puppy.”

“But she’s so cute.” Sadie frowns at me.

“You’re in the bad books now.” Jana tells me with a slight laugh.

“I didn’t say any of that.” I tell them. “Just we weren’t ready for a puppy.”

"You sound like a married couple." Jana comments. She was the one who was totally unfiltered and always questioning why Peeta and I weren't together. She constantly told me she wanted me as a sister in law and to jump on the Peeta wagon now. Which I told her we weren't like that. She always scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“We were going to wait a little while before we jumped in.” I tell them. “Just make sure we were ready?”

“And how do you do that?” Peeta teases.

“Yeah, it’s not like preparing a house for a baby.”

“Believe me, it is.” I tell Jana. “We just needed to puppy proof things and prepare the house and be ready ourselves, it’s a big commitment.” I tell them. Jana has taken Wade from me and I kneel down beside them with Piper on my lap. “Uncle Peeta surprised me.”

“Did you like the surprise?” Ella asks.

“Eventually.”

“She’s cute though.” Peeta adds.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, she is but you still stumped me."

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.”

Peeta let’s Scout down and she clambers over the kids, play biting and tugging at their shoes and clothes. It isn’t long before she’s chasing them throughout the yard and we sit and supervise.

“You’ll be getting them a puppy next.” I tell Jana.

“We’ve been discussing it actually.” She smiles. “We’re thinking maybe the summer we’ll go and rescue a dog from the shelter. But I’m going to have to dodge puppy questions for the next few months.”

“Good one, Uncle Peeta.” I tease.

“That’s enough out of you.” He replies, sticking his tongue out. And I bite my lip, trying to will myself not to blush.

* * *

 

“Ok, I’ll be home this afternoon.” He tells me. “Will you be fine?” He asks.

I nod. Peeta’s got a few cakes to deliver today and a couple to finish off.

“I know you said you wouldn’t have a part in the puppy caring but can you take her out every couple of hours to the toilet? She’ll probably happily sleep in her bed for most of the day but if she gets a little restless just play with her.”

I give him a look as if to say I wasn’t having a share in this. “I know but it’s all I ask for today.”

“It’s fine but you owe me cheese buns and those little strawberry tarts.”

“I’ll bring you home a truckload of them.” He promises me, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. “I’ll be back.”

“Ok.”

“Bye Scouty girl.” He coos to her as he leaves.

Scout turns to look at me, crying slightly as Peeta leaves. We've had Scout for almost two weeks and she's settled in nicely. Now at 14 weeks, she's sleeping through the night, has picked up on some tricks and has learned how to alert us she needs the toilet. She's starting puppy preschool on Monday.

“He’ll be back.” I tell her.

She whines, pacing her penned area and I fold the washing, trying to catch up on the few weeks of neglected housework. And the weather has been kind and I've made the most of doing spring cleaning and freshening up everything after a long and bitter winter.

Scout continues to cry from her pen and I focus on finishing the folding before I go to her. She hasn't really spent time with just me. Peeta has usually been here the last four weeks since he brought her home. I've tried to avoid her when Peeta is here, reminding him that he shouldn't do stuff like adopting a puppy without your roommate's consent but she is so adorable and I just want to spend all my time with her.

I pack away my clothes, pack the dishwasher and put on another load of linen and go into the living room with my laptop close by.

“Come on, girl.”

She runs laps of the house, slipping and sliding on the floorboards before she comes and finds me. She gives me puppy dog eyes and I know she’s ready for a nap. I lift her up onto the couch beside me, setting her on her blanket with her toy and she happily curls with her toy and close to me.

I pat her head and watch her slowly fall asleep.

“This is our little secret.” I tell her.

She yawns and I smile at her. I reach out and pat her head, scratching between her ears and she settles in for her morning nap.

I put her back in her pen when I know Peeta is due back.

“We’ll do this again next week.” I tell her. “It’s our little secret.”

She pouts at me and I scratch her head.

Peeta finds me shortly after with an armful of treats from the bakery and he pops the cheese buns in the oven to warm them and he goes and fusses over Scout.

"Were you a good girl?" He asks Scout. "I bet you were." He coos, picking her up and cuddling her. "Come on, I'll take you outside."

He doesn’t ask me how she was for the day and I don’t show any interest. I return to my few chores and pretend like I was busy, hardly giving her the time of day.

* * *

 

“Peeta!”

“What?”

I walk out from the laundry holding up my hunting boots.

"Notice anything?" I ask him. "Notice how your 15-week old pup has learned what teeth are."

His eyes go wide when he realizes the toe of my shoes has been chewed.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize she's been in there." He's apologetic, taking my shoes and studying them to see if they are fixable. I've had them for years but that doesn't mean anything. "Come on, I'll take you to the store now and buy you a new pair." He says, grabbing his keys, wallet, and phone.

“Don’t be silly.” I tell him.

“No, I’ll buy you another pair.” He tells me. “Come on, I already feel bad for bringing Scout home. Let me make it up to.”

"Fine." I give in. I was planning on going for a hike but a morning spent with him isn't too bad of a trade-off.

He locks Scout in her crate with a promise we won’t be long.

He drives, taking his new Audi SUV across town to my favorite outdoor adventure store.

I find my new boots right away.

“You sure you don’t want anything else?” He asks me. He was feeling really guilty.

“No, this will be fine.”

He pays like promised and apologizes the whole trip home, even stopping in at the bakery to buy me cheese buns.

“I said it was fine.” I remind him as he drives home.

“I know but I feel guilty. So just let me make it up to you.”

“Don’t pout too much, I can’t deal with two pouting puppies.” I tease, grabbing his chin and shaking it slightly. “And I’m not going to say who is cuter.”

“It’s me isn’t it?” He laughs.

"Not telling." I smile, trying not to bite my lip. In all honesty, both were pretty damn cute. Scout edging him out just a bit but not by much.

Scout is waiting for us when we get home. Peeta scolding her.

"No chewing this pair because you're going to send me broke." He tells Scout, bopping her nose. "You better apologize to Katniss."

I look into the big brown eyes of the pouting dog. She could win the award for the saddest looking puppy, along with Peeta as the saddest owner.

“It’s fine, Scout.” I tell her. “But feel free to chew more of my clothes and shoes if Peeta is paying.” I wink.

* * *

 

"I'll be back this afternoon." He tells me, heading out the door. He's got six cakes to deliver today. Three for weddings and three for birthdays. He's made a living out of being a cake decorator and his popularity has exploded in the last 5 years. He's stepped back mostly from working in the bakery to decorating cakes. And luckily for him, he has the family bakery to use as a free workspace.

“I know.”

“What are you planning on doing today?” He asks.

“Might go for a hike.” I tell him looking up from my Ipad.

“You can take Scout if you want, she’ll enjoy the fresh air.”

“I don’t know.”

“I know, I won’t push.” He tells me. “But she’s a good support.”

I look down at Scout who has doubled her size in 8 weeks. She looks at me with her brown eyes, sitting perfectly.

“I suppose I can.” I tell him.

“Thanks.” He kisses my cheek. “Bye Scout.”

He runs out the door and I remove the facade. It's slowly disappeared over these two months and Peeta's noticed but I still pretend to be annoyed by the surprise puppy. But I love her and glad she's in our family.

“Come on, Scout.” I call to her. “We’re going to go on a hike.”

She happily sits in the back seat of my car with Ella, Sadie, and Piper who I'm watching for a couple of hours this morning as Leevy has to prepare for a party she's catering for and Rye takes Joel to a party. Ella tagged along too wanting a girly day with her cousins and me. This will be Scout's first hike and I was hoping she'd become my hiking companion. I was also keen to teach her to come hunting with me which I had to get passed Peeta.

I set about with the jogging stroller with Piper and Sadie inside and Ella walking beside the stroller. Scout’s lead is tied to the stroller and we make our way along the trail passing Saturday morning hikers.

"You doing ok, Ells?" I ask the six-year-old.

She nods her head and soldiers on. She had been hiking with me since she was a baby and we’ve done some cool hikes around the area. She usually is the one to set the pace and I try to keep up with the stroller and a puppy.

Scout leaps and bounds along the trail, trying to sniff all the new smells and taking in the new sounds. She meets dogs along the way she happily wants to play with and I urge her along with treats and praise.

“Come on, Scouty” Ella praises, urging her on as well.

We make it to the top where the lookout is and I get the girls to pose with Scout at the top.

“We’ll send this to Uncle Peeta.” I tell them.

“Can we get a selfie?” Ella asks pointing to me and I know she wants me in a photo as well. And I take Piper out, sitting her on my lap. Ella and Sadie stand beside me with Scout close beside us as we take a photo together.

"Oh, that's beautiful." I show the girls who smile.

We have a few snacks and a drink break and do some exploring at the top before we head on down with Sadie wanting to walk, holding her cousin's hand as we head on down the hill.

“Aunt Katniss?” Ella asks.

“Yes?”

“Are you in love with Uncle Peeta?”

“We’re just friends Ells.” I tell her. “I love him like friends do.”

“I think he likes you more.” She tells me, smirking up at me.

“And why do you say that?”

“Because he always smiles when you’re in the room.”

“He’s just a happy person.”

“No, he really smiles.” She tells me giggling. “Like Daddy smiles at Mommy.”

“I think he’s just comfortable with me.” I tell her. “Like you are with your friends.”

She doesn’t say much for a little while and after a quick stop to put Sadie into the stroller we continue on.

“Can I tell you something?” Ella asks.

“Always.” I wanted to have the trust in these kids so they could come to me with issues or problems. Or to be honest with me if they couldn’t tell their parents. And I feel like we had a good relationship already.

“I didn’t like Uncle Peeta’s last girlfriend.”

“Why’s that?”

“She didn’t make him smile.” She tells me.

And I realize for most of her life, Peeta wasn't happy. How the happiness faded as she got older and it could be that she's only realized in the last year how Peeta was miserable but his happiness did start to fade gradually as the kids grew.

Until the beginning of the year when they separated and the light came back.

"Relationships are difficult things, Ells." I tell her. "People sometimes get lost and don't realize they are lost until they leave their partner or find happiness in something else." I smile. "There are billions of people in this world and sometimes it takes a while to find that person who actually makes you happy. Truly happy."

“Just like Mommy and Daddy?”

“Yes, just like your Mommy and Daddy.” I smile at her.

"Is it possible for people to not realize they are in love?"

"All the time, sweetie." I tell her softly. I study her face and realize she's thinking quite hard. "What is it, sweetie?"

She shakes her head. “Nothing.”

I let it go and we head on down the trail to the car. The three kids happily sit in the back as I drive them home with a sleeping Scout.

“Are we going home?” Ella asks.

“You’re going to come home for a little while.”

I see her wide smile and I know we could possibly end up with Ella staying the night. Which I didn’t mind.

We have lunch and settle on the couch to watch a movie. Piper sleeps in the bouncer at my feet. Ella on the loveseat and Sadie close beside me. Scout ends up in my arms and we all have an after lunch snooze.

I don’t hear the keys or the front door opening. I don’t hear his heavy gait. I don’t wake to anything.

Instead to Scout moving in my arms and Sadie stretching her legs as she rolls over.

“Hang on, I’ll take you out to the toilet in a second.” I tell her, stretching the kinks from my body and stretching my arms.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got her.” I hear him say.

And I shoot up on the couch and see him lifting Piper out of the bouncer who’s woken up.

“Good nap?” He asks, kissing Piper’s head.

I nod slowly and yawn. “She was asleep with Sadie.” I lie. He knows it’s not the truth but we’ll go with it.

“Must have gotten sick of her tossing and turning.” He laughs. Sadie wasn’t a sound sleeper, she kicked arms and legs and tossed and turned constantly.

“Maybe.” I respond.  

“Come on, girl.”He hands me Piper and calling for Scout to head outside.

I can’t believe he caught me napping with my nap partner. We were having a good run there.

I change Piper and get the girls a drink of water. Peeta plays with the girls, engaging in a princess tea party. Even Scout sits with them, her prettiest bandana on and a cup and saucer placed in front of her.

“Have a good walk today?” He asks them.

Sadie and Ella nod with big smiles. “Can you come one day?” Ella asks.

“Sure thing.” He promises.

And this was the thing he never used to do but always wanted. He always wanted to take his nieces and nephews on outings. To go hiking and swimming. To do those fun little things. And in the last few months is when he’s really started to spoil them all with his time and attention.

I leave them to clean up the kitchen and can hear them perfectly.

“Uncle Peeta?” Ella asks.

“Yes?” He replies.

“Are you in love with Aunt Katniss?”

He hesitates his response. I’m not sure if it’s because he knows I can hear or for some other reason. “We’re just really good friends, darling” I hear him say.

“I think she likes you more.” She tells him. I smile at Ella because she’s good.

“And why do you say that?”

She’s silent for a moment to. “Because when she looks at you her eyes smile.”

“Her eyes smile?”

“Yes. It’s not just her mouth but also her eyes. Daddy always says he knew he loved Mommy because when she smiled, her eyes were smiling too. And Katniss’ eyes smile all the time when she’s with you.”

I know he’s speechless because he can’t find the words to respond.

“And she laughs at your silly jokes too.” She adds. “And when you enter a room she’s always looking at you.”

How is it that this 6-year-old has basically made me accept the fact that I have deep feelings for him.

“And she’s stuck by you like a true friend when you’ve been sad. She held your hand when Papa was sick and never let you down. She was always there for her.”

“You’re right, Ells.”

“And you did the same when Katniss wasn’t well.” She adds.

I was admitted to hospital shortly after Peeta and Cashmere broke up with a burst appendix. And spent a week in hospital recovering which Peeta was there every day. I remember the look of fear in his eyes. How scared he was as I was in the ER with severe pain not sure what was going on. The same fear he showed me years before.

And I saw that look. The look of fear of losing someone special to you. Someone you love. I thought it was the morphine and the pain but I still thought there was this look in his eyes that disappeared when I woke up after my surgery. Instead, it was a look of relief.

“I did.” He agrees. “We take care of each other. That’s what we do to keep each other alive.”

She whispers something to him next that I don’t hear but I have a vague idea what she’s whispering to him.

“Pinkie promise?” Ella says to him and I spy her holding out her pinkie.

“Pinkie promise.” He says, locking pinkies with his niece. And I wonder what he’s just signed his life away for. Ella was convincing and never let a promise go. She was determined to have things followed through right to the end.

We agree to watch Ella and Sadie for the night, Piper returning home. We also end up with baby Wade as Jayson and Jana have a party to attend and Cooper going to Rye's for the night. Ella and Sadie convince Peeta to make pancakes in the morning and to have a pizza and pajama party tonight.

“It’s just you and I tonight, bud.” Peeta says to Wade after their baths. We’ve got pizza on the way and the girls are in play time.

The girls parade around the house in dress up with Scout following close behind as their magical unicorn. Scout fashions a tutu and a unicorn horn and is known as Scout the princess ballerina unicorn.

They flutter around the house playing as Peeta and I sit on the couch with Wade who is watching his sister and cousin intently after he eats his dinner.

“Stop, Sadie!” Ella demands, placing her hand up to stop her cousin. “Dragon!” Ella points at her brother who has squirmed his way onto the floor. “We can tame him to become our pet.”

Wade chases the girls with a drool-covered chin and a big grin. And they run around the lounge plotting how to capture the dragon. And they do by sneaking up on him.

“Got you dragon baby.” They announce. Ella picking up her brother. “You’re ours now. We’re going to name you Wadey Draggy.” She tells him, placing him in his walker. “Good dragon.”

“I give her props for originality.” Peeta whispers in my ear and I stifle a laugh and hit his chest.

 “We need to have a Queen.” Sadie announces to her cousin.

“You’re right.” Ella agrees.

And with a little huddle together and loud whispering I know they’re going to ask me.

“Katniss, we would like you to be our Queen if you accept.” Ella asks me.

"I accept this noble offer of being your rightful Queen." I'd watched enough Disney movies and shows to act like a queen.

“We better get you a crown and a robe.”

Sadie helps raid my wardrobe with me and find a flower crown and a blanket I tie around my neck.

“Come on, Queen Katniss, it’s time for the royal wedding.” Sadie announces.

“What?”

“You’re getting married and meeting your possible suitor.”

These girls were too smart but it was all for some fun. I can hear Ella in Peeta's room getting him ready for the wedding and becoming a possible suitor. I was wondering if these girls had been watching The bachelor.

I’m told I have to wait in my room whilst they prepare for the wedding.

I see Ella appear in my room almost ten minutes later. “We’re ready for you, Queen Katniss.”

She leads the way and makes me stop as she makes her entrance.

“Please stand for your Queen.” She announces in another voice and steps to the side. “Quick, stand for your Queen, Scout.” She tells Scout, pointing to beside her.

They play music on Peeta’s phone as I make my entrance and I keep my head turned upwards and slowly make my way to my throne, past the stuffed toys, the barbies, Ken dolls and baby dolls. Passed Scouts chew toys who serve as the audience and the humans and puppy.

Peeta has been dressed basically into his old Prince Charming Costume. His hair brushed and styled over. He offers me his hand.

“My Queen, let me walk you to your throne.” He offers with a posh accent and I give him my hand.

He walks me slowly down the rest of the aisle and to my throne where he kisses my hand and bows before walking back to where we stood before. Ella appears beside me with a fake flower.

“Queen Katniss, please take this final flower that you’ll present to your suitor.” Ella tells me, placing the flower in my hand carefully.

The doorbell rings and we know it’s dinner.

“But first, it’s time for the royal feast.”

Peeta goes to the door, greeting the pizza guy with Ella and Sadie accompanying him. At least the pizza guy can see we’re playing dress ups and Peeta doesn’t usually wear this on a Saturday night.

Which I’d be more than comfortable with.

"Thanks, mate." Peeta thanks him.

“Have a great royal wedding.” The pizza delivery guy says to the girls as he leaves.

“Let the royal feast begin.” I announce as we tuck into our pizza. Wade eats some of Peeta’s before sneaking it to Scout.

“How’s the feast?” Peeta asks.

"Queen Katniss did well." Ella states.

And with bellies filled with pizza, the royal wedding starts. The girls introduce me to my suitors.

Ken the party boy, Sunny Bear the drunk knight, Fred the driver and Peeta the prince.

“Tell me about yourself, Ken?” I ask him. I’ve got Wade on my lap feeding him his bottle.

Ella holds him up and mimics and voice. “Well, I’m a party boy and like to visit Barbie’s dream house in Malibu where I party more. I drive a convertible and yeah.”

"Thanks, Ken. Sunny Bear what about you?"

Sadie picks up Sunny Bear and just burps and it has Peeta and me in hysterics.

“Ok, thanks Sunny. Fred what about you?”

Ella picks up Fred the blue convertible car and just makes car noises.

“Right, well Peeta why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

He nods and steps forwards as the girls push him.

“My name is Peeta. I’m a painter. I’m a baker. I always sleep with my window open. I never take sugar in my tea and I always double knot my shoelaces.”

“That was weird Uncle Peeta.” Sadie tells him, scrunching up her nose.

"Thanks, Sads." He says, leaning down to pick her up and tickle her.

“Ok, Aunt Katniss, it’s time to chose your suitor.” Ella announces.

I stand up from my throne with Wade on my hip and the flower in my other hand.

“You all made some very compelling pleas, some not so much.” I laugh. “I’d like Peeta to step forward.”

The girls cheer slightly and Peeta winks them as he steps forward.

“Will you accept this flower as a token and a proposal to become my king?”

I can see the girls watching with wide eyes, waiting with their breaths held as they wait to hear what Peeta has to say.

"Yes, I'd love to become your king, my Queen." He accepts, taking the flower from me and half curtseying.

The girl's cheer and Ella announces it's time for reception and coronation.

“Let me put Wade down and we’ll celebrate.” I tell them. “Give you time to get ready.” I wink at the girls.

When I come out about ten minutes later with Wade down for the night they've got Peeta in a blanket too and a crown and seated on the loveseat which is the royal throne. She pushes us to get a photo which she takes on Peeta's phone.

“Time for the first dance.” Ella tells us. She plays music off of Peeta’s phone again and picks an Ed Sheeran song.

"They're setting us up you realize." I whisper to Peeta with a slight smile.

He laughs. “Just go with it.

“Can you two dance like in the movie today.”

We nod and try our best to replicate the slow dance the characters on the movie undertook today. We’ve got two left feet and are hopeless but we do our best as ‘Perfect’ plays.

He holds me close to his body and we engage in a slow dance style, moving slowly and lightly around the living room, Peeta spinning me and leading the way. We notice the kids dim the lights as we dance and Peeta blushes slightly.

“They’re too good.” I tell him, motioning towards Ella and Sadie as they watch us from the couch with Scout beside them with absolute adoration in their eyes.

“I know.” He smiles. “That they get from their mother’s.”

I smile and we continue to dance around the living room floor, getting tangled in our capes but we don't mind. It's nice to just slow dance around the living room in our pajamas and two eager princesses watching on.

They soon join us, the two dancing with each other around our feet. Peeta and I just smile at each other the entire time.

I almost get lost in the dancing, the moment and Peeta's eyes. His eyes are on my lips and I unconsciously lick my lips and I'm drawn to him. I lean in, closing my eyes just like Peeta does and I anticipate the feel of his lips until we're bumped into and I notice the time and that it's way past the girl's bedtime.

“Oh no, the clock is going to strike midnight. We’ve got to get you princesses into bed before the carriage turns into a pumpkin.” I tell the girls.

“Oh no, quick Sadie, we’ve got to get home.” Ella tells her cousin reaching for her hand.

“Quietly.” Peeta reminds them and they grab their teddies and tiptoe down the hallway and into the bathroom. “I’ll get them.” He tells me, rubbing the back of his neck. He’s gone a little red from the almost moment and I know I have too.

I nod and he takes off his cape and crown and follows the girls to supervise teeth cleaning and make sure they go to the toilet before they climb into bed. Scout has gone to say goodnight and I tiptoe down to kiss the girls goodnight.

Peeta tells them a story as they are tucked under the covers on the trundle. I go in, kiss them goodnight and tuck them in tighter, ensuring they have their teddies and leave Peeta to finish his story.

I wait for him in the living room, waiting for his help to return it back to its original state. I’ve tidied up the plates and cups from dinner and have them washed and drying.

I play soft music and wait in the semi-dark living room for him.

“Let’s just leave this for the morning.” He tells me when he appears from the spare room. “Don’t want to wake them up.”

“How about a nightcap then?” I suggest. “And we cut into that cake.”

He smiles and I pour us a half glass of red wine each and bring a plate in with a slice of cake to share.

“I don’t know if I’ve told you this but you’re such an amazing uncle.” I smile at him. “The kids love you so much.”

He smiles. “I know they do. I just hope one day I’ll be an amazing father.”

“You will be. You’re just this natural. The kids come here and they’re always so happy and inspired and full of joy. That’s what your home will be like when it’s your own children.”

“I hope so.” He smiles, looking shyly up at me through his long, blonde eyelashes.

We stare at each other for a long while, the air goes tense around us and I prepare myself for the next moment. For the shifting of bodies, the sliding of hands, the leaning in, lips meeting in a soft kiss.

But Wade wakes breaking the moment and Peeta gets up to get him and I warm a bottle.

“I’ve got him.” I whisper to Peeta as I enter his bedroom with a bottle in hand.

“No, don’t be silly.” He waves me off. “You should head to bed.”

I reach for the baby, shutting the door to Peeta’s bedroom and carrying Wade to Peeta’s bed. Scout is asleep in her crate next to Peeta’s bed and I sit up with Wade and feed him his bottle.

It's quiet in his room and we just tiredly watch Wade. And just like earlier in the evening, some milk, a cuddle, and a soft lullaby put him to sleep.

"You'll be a good mother too." Peeta whispers to me.

“I never thought I would want to be or would be a good mother.”

He shakes his head with a smile. “You’re a natural.” He smiles. “I think you should at least consider it.”

I look down at Wade, kissing the top of his head and cuddle him close to my body. "Maybe."

* * *

 

“Aunt Katniss.” Ella says.

"Yes, Ells?" I reply, moving Wade to my other hip as I move around the kitchen. Peeta's done an emergency run to the store for some ingredients for our pancakes.

“Did you enjoy your wedding last night?”

“I did.” I smile at her.

“Do you think if Uncle Peeta and you get married we can be your flower girls?”

She was too smart. I place Wade in his high chair and come and stand beside Ella.

“Sweetie, we’re not together.”

“But you two love each other so much.”

“Like friends.”

She shakes her head. She was stubborn. “No. More than friends.” She claims. “You two are just blind.”

I wonder where this 6-year-old has gotten this from. "Ells, I don't think anything is going to happen."

“I don’t think you’re trying hard enough. You two love each other and you’re both scared to admit your feelings. You won’t get hurt.”

“How can I be sure?”

“Because he’s your prince charming.” Ella smiles at me. “You two are going to live happily ever after with Scout who I know you secretly like but keep lying to Uncle Peeta.”

“I do not.” I smirk at her.

“Don’t worry, it’s our little secret.” Ella assures me. “But I just know you and Uncle Peeta are going to get together and live happily ever after.”

I don’t want to break the girl’s heart. I wanted her to be as carefree and believe in all that for as long as she could. I didn’t want to be the one to ruin her dreams and fantasy of true love and happily ever afters.

Maybe it could work. Maybe I had to deal with a few bad frogs before I found my prince.

“Maybe you two should go on a date and admit your feelings.”

“Did your Mom and Aunt put you up to this?” I ask her.

She goes red and shakes her head. “No.”

And I know she’s lying but she looks too cute.

“Ok, I believe you.”

“So what about Thursday night for your birthday? You could go to that new restaurant downtown?”

“You’re too good, Ells.” I tell her.

Peeta arrives shortly after with cheers from the three of us. He whips the pancakes up quickly and I help the girls with their toppings, ensuring they don’t have too much syrup.

We sit around the kitchen in our pajamas on a Sunday morning eating pancakes with Scout at our feet and the infectious laughter of the 6 and 3-year-old who egg on the 10-month-old who finds everything hilarious. Especially his sister.

Peeta turns to me and notices I have a weird look on my face. I have tears welling in my eyes and I brush them away.

“What’s wrong?” He asks me.

I shake my head. “Nothing.” I tell him.

"No, tell me."

The girls are preoccupied, playing with their pancakes they turn into scary faces.

“I want this.”

“What?”

"I want Sunday mornings eating pancakes in my pajamas. And Saturday nights playing princesses. I want Friday night pizza and dance parties in the living room. I want to watch Disney movies over and over until I know every word and become sick of it. I want a house filled with glitter, tutus, and dolls. And a house filled with cars, trucks, and mud. I want this." I tell him, tears streaming down my cheeks. "All of it."

He wraps me in his arms, holding me to his chest and he comforts me like no one else knows how to.

“I didn’t think I wanted it then but now I do.”

“You grow up. Things change. You were so young then.” He kisses my ear. “You’ll get it.” He whispers to me. “I promise you.”

I can feel the curious eyes staring at us from across the bench and Peeta lets me go and I wipe my tears away and smile at the girls. "Show me those scary faces."

And they’re none the wiser to my little emotional outburst and we carry on with our morning.

Peeta promises me he’ll drop them off and I head across town to visit Mom.

“Mom, do you think I’ll be a good mother?” I ask her.

And I see this smile beam on her face. A smile that I’ve never seen before.

"You'd be exceptional." She beams, holding my face in her hands and kissing my forehead. "Out of everyone I know, you'll be amazing." She smiles.

“I need a partner though. What if it’s too late? I’m 30 on Thursday and I feel like I’m running out of time.”

“Don’t listen to that crap about running out of time because you have time. Enjoy the now.” She smiles. “And you might already have someone in your life.”

“What?”

She smiles and laughs. “Peeta.”

“Oh.”

“You two are just made for each other.” She smiles. “And I think you’ve been a little blind in seeing that.”

I frown slightly. "Well, I just had a 6-year old tell me the same thing so obviously I have been blind."

“That’s sometimes the best kind of love. The love that creeps up on you.” She smiles. “You’re father crept up on me.”

And I always wanted a love like my parents had. And maybe I have had him for the last 12 years but haven't realized. Maybe we'd both been a little blind to what was right in front of us.

"Just see where things go." Mom suggests. "But I wouldn't be surprised if something develops quickly and your life is going to change for the better."

* * *

 

On the drive home, I spot the signs to the shelter and decide I'll go for a look. I wasn't ready to head on home, a few emotions had been stirred up within me and maybe cuddling and petting animals would make me feel better.

There are a few people browsing and out the back a group of dogs run around together, playing and enjoying the sunshine and the hose that's being sprayed over them.

One of the volunteers invites me out to the yard and I watch the dogs of all breeds and sizes playing with each other. Some come up for a pat and to sniff me before they run off again.

“Are you looking to adopt?”

“I’m not sure.” I tell him.

“That’s fine.” He smiles. “It’s a big commitment.”

I nod. “We’ve just adopted a pup actually and she’s brought so much joy to our lives that I kind of want some more joy but I want the right one.”

“We all do.” He smiles. “I might just have the right one for you.”

He hands the hose to the other volunteer and leads me back through the shelter towards one of the cages.

“Her name is Nana and she’s been a surrogate mother to a lot of the dogs. She’s a little sad as her foster child has been adopted this weekend.” He explains. “Now, don’t be turned off her size, she’s beautiful.”

I stand before the cage where a big black, fluffy dog sits, pouting slightly. She’s beautiful and I want to go in and embrace her.

"She's a 12-month-old Newfoundland. Surrendered at 6 months old because of her size. The owner didn't realize how big she'd grow. She's been in and out another 2 times."

“How much time does she have left?”

"She's not on a time restraint. We've got a few rescue organizations talking about taking her but it's just lining up a foster parent for the time being. Out of all the dogs here, she's the most wonderful. I wish I could adopt her."

“Can I go in?”

He opens the cage and I stand and kneel slowly as she lifts her head and looks up at me.

"Hi, Nana." I coo softly, smiling at her. "How are you?"

But she doesn’t hesitate and moves for me, a smile on her face and tongue lolling as I pat and hug her.

“You are beautiful.” I tell her over and over. She doesn’t leave me alone and I know I won’t be walking out of here without her.

“Can you bring me the papers?” I say to the volunteer and he tells me he’ll grab one of the workers.

I have a spare lead in the car and grab that whilst they organize the papers. She stands with the workers in the foyer and I think she knows she's going home.

"We need to make sure you know the responsibility you're taking on. She's a big girl, she costs a bit to feed and groom. She drools a lot and forgets she's a big girl most of the time. We don't want to adopt her out again to have her returned. We really want it to stick."

I confirm this is the right choice and that I won’t let her down.

“You’ll have a puppy who’ll you’ll just love.” I tell her, scratching behind her ears. “And another human who will love you too.”

The shelter takes a photo of the two of us for me and I get Nana settled in my car.

“Come on, time to head to your forever home.” I tell her.

On the drive home, the dread of repeating Peeta’s actions start to set in and I hope that he isn’t home so I can sneak Nana into the house and surprise him and tell him that I’ve been cool with the whole puppy thing the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a follow up chapter with Peeta's reaction to Nana. There will also be Katniss' 30th birthday celebration and the celebration of their 12th year of friendship. 
> 
> Rating will change the next chapter along with some added tags and a trigger warning.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as Herainab


End file.
